A horticultural operation generally includes planting, cultivation and the harvesting of plants. Large scale horticultural operations may include multiple grow operations in multiple locations with staff with widely varying capabilities. A master grower, responsible for a large scale horticultural operation, is faced with many challenges to collect actionable information about plants and grow operations in his or her care, to identify issues, to identify remedial courses of action, and to dispatch those courses of action to workers. In other words, a master grower is responsible for implementing and executing a horticultural feedback loop—the monitoring and remediation of a horticultural operation.
One challenge is to collect and share information in a timely and effective fashion. Present operations are generally manual, inconsistent, and slow to collect let alone aggregate in a fashion conducive for developing a remedial course of action. Even if a course of action is developed, dispatching those course of actions to workers with widely differing capabilities present additional challenges.
Central to the concept of a feedback loop, including a horticultural feedback loop, is the ability to not only track remedial courses of action but also to verify that a course of action has been properly performed and to determine the efficacy of that course of action. Accordingly, there are many challenges to implement a true horticultural operation feedback loop.